Flaming Hobo
by K-C916
Summary: Axel is living on and off the streets. When a complete stranger offers to help him, he's overjoyed. But how can you repay someone when you have nothing to give? Pairings inside.
1. Prologue

A/N: This story has nothing to do with Cloverfield, but that's where the title came from. So, it'll be a bunch of different pairings. Onesided AkuZeku, Onesided Zemyx, Onesided DemAku. It'll eventually be AkuRoku, Zemyx, and a side of MarVex. Also, this is the Prologue.

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Isn't that a disclaimer in itself?

* * *

It was raining again.

Actually, that was an understatement.

It was _pouring_. Axel could have sworn the water that was pelting down on him so hard was hail, even though he knew better.

Oh well... his clothes needed washing. It wasn't like there were any public showers he could get into... and he didn't have money for a laundromat either. That left his loose, green shirt and baggy pants, his only possessions, quite... disgusting and, in simplest terms of the word, stinky.

The redhead knew that his luck, just like the cold rainwater, was spiraling down into the gutters.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the rain stopped trying to put holes in him. Glancing up at the disturbance, he was shocked to see a person. The other had no umbrella, and was instead standing so that the rain would hit him instead of Axel.

The man's lips split into a large grin. He didn't look like he was more than twenty, probably already in college.

"Hey there. Wanna crash at my place?"

Axel blinked at him, an intrigued expression forming on his face. "But...", he began slowly, only to be cut off by the blond.

"No buts. Come on."

The redhead smiled and took the other's hand, which had been offered to him when he had been inturrupted. Instead of just another random person, the mulleted man seemed more like an angel.

Maybe his luck was getting better.


	2. A New Home

Axel's saviour was craftily guiding him through the streets.

Not quite guiding, though. More like... dragging.

But Axel wasn't complaining. This guy had just offered him a place to stay, even if it was temporary.

Eventually, the human traffic began to thin out as they reach what, Axel presumed, was the stranger's part of the neighborhood.

There were still a few people, but only a handful of those caught his eye.

The person dragging him had slowed down some what, and he had a chance to take in his surroundings and the inhabitants.

So, of course, he took them in.

They were actually in one of the better parts of the suburbs, a place Axel never thought he'd see, mainly because he spent his time wandering around lost in the city.

All the buildings were the same sodden grey they were in the city, but the ever-present storm clouds that were a trademark of the latter were no where to be found. The sun shone brightly, and Axel smiled when he felt its warmth on his usually cold and soggy face.

He glanced around at the very few residents visible at the current moment.

The first two he noticed were two boys that looked like they were in their early twenties, sitting on steps the same color as the buildings that lead up to a door. They were peculiar, though, almost like something out of a video game. One's hair was a soft blue, eyes golden, ivory skin, and a scar etched across the middle of his face in the shape of an 'X'. He was dressed in formal looking attire, but also donned a spiked dog collar. The other had hair that was light silver, almost white, it seemed. He had tan skin and eyes the same color as... well, Axel presumed the other boy was his friend, except a slightly darker shade. He was dressed pretty much identical, too, but was lacking the collar.

Nearby, two other men sitting on another set of steps were playing cards. One had black hair with streaks of dark grey in it, pulled into a neat ponytail that went nearly halfway down his back. He had a nonchalant expression on his face, smirking slightly as he looked at his cards. His gold eyes gleamed as he showed his cards, but then a crestfallen look made itself known on his features as the other showed his cards. He looked angrier now, grumbling something Axel didn't catch. The blond he was playing with smirked slyly, blue eyes gleaming mischeviously. He had facial hair, but nothing as extreme as another male standing a few feet away who was shaking in laughter. This one had black, braided hair tied up in a ponytail. He had monstrous side burns. Axel wasn't quite sure what color his eyes were, as they were shut while he was laughing.

Not realizing the mulleted man guiding him had stopped, he bumped into him. With a mumbled apology, he looked at the boy sheepishly. The blond only smiled warmly, "We're here."

As the man opened the door, he turned again, "I'm Demyx, by the way."

The redhead smiled softly. "Axel."

Saix stared after the two entering the apartment building, but it was his friend that spoke first.

"Looks like Demyx has brought back another homeless. Maybe this one won't leave screaming."

He smirked slightly, inclining his head. "I don't know, sir. That one looks as skittish as the last one."

There was silence for a moment, but the silver haired man's rich voice ended up breaking it, "Well Saix, we'd best get going. We've work to do."

He stood up, the motion mimiced by Saix. "Of course, sir."

Axel was taken away by the inside of the house. It was neat, and... very, very blue. "Nice place you got here, Demyx."

Demyx smiled warmly again. "You really think so?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, it's better than sulking around all day on the streets."

He almost said 'Got it memorized?' impulsively, but the fact that it sounded a bit rude and he didn't want to get kicked out stopped him. Though, with Demyx's seemingly lighthearted personality, he really doubted he could say anything that would anger the blond.

Now that he wasn't being dragged, Axel had a better chance to get a look at his rescuer. He didn't really have a mullet. It was moreso a mix between a mullet and a mowhawk, creating some breed of 'mulhawk'. His eyes were the color of the sea, and twice as expressive. He had a nonchalant, worry-free smile, along with perfect teeth. 'Kid must be rich...' was the envious thought that came to Axel's mind, but he pushed it far into the back of his concious.

And then suddenly, Demyx was serious. "What's it like?"

Confused, Axel stammers, "Wh-what? What's what like?"

The blond looked away, "Living on the streets. What's it like?"

Axel shrugged, then rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... it sucks. Much better to live in a home... I mean, you're cold all the time and sometimes have to plead for money... it's really embarassing. You'd never want to be stuck on the streets. Got it memorized?"

Wincing slightly, the redhead mentally slapped himself when he said that.  
He was a bit more than shocked when Demyx murmered, "Yeah... I think I do..."

Their conversation was inturrupted by the door being unlocked again.

It opened, and, of course, a person stepped through.

This one had slate hair that covered the right side of his face in a relatively generic emo haircut.

Demyx immediately brightened again and, with a smile, greeted the newcomer. "Hey Zexy!"

The man, Zexy apparently, groaned slightly. "Dem... please don't call me that."


	3. French Roomie

A/N: Uber short chapter, I know, and for that I apologize. But hey, Starbucks 8D

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Isn't that a disclaimer in itself?  
Disclaimer 2: I don't own Starbucks.

* * *

The stranger took notice of Axel almost immediately. Eying him up and down, he groaned, "Another one, Demyx?"

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Axel glanced at the blond. Demyx was rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah..."

Sighing, the slate-haired boy offered his hand to the redhead. "I'm Zexion Minuit Corbeau, Demyx's room mate."

Staring at the hand for a moment, he accepted it. "Axel Deus. No middle name"

Zexion quirks a brow. "Latin ancestry?"

His question is met with a grin. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

It was Zexion's turn to smile. "I'm actually quite fluent in Latin... I studied it back in high school."

Demyx watched the two converse with a small smile of his own, knowing they'd become fast friends.

* * *

Axel was accommodated for by about seven. They were letting him sleep on the couch, gave him a blanket and some of Demyx's old clothes to wear. He was staring up at the ceiling, being forced to lay there by the aforementioned blond. Both of them had refused to let him do anything to pay them back, including, but not limited to, washing the dishes. He sighed softly, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine, the Earth says hello!", was the first thing Axel heard when he woke up.

And the first thing he saw was Demyx's cheerful face.

"Oh... uhm... Good morning?", he said groggily.

If it was possible, the blond's grin would have gotten wider. "But be quiet! Zexy is still asleep!"

And speak of the devil, "There's no way I can sleep through your morning ritual. You're beyond too loud..."

Axel glanced over at the speaker. Zexion was dressed for work, apparently. "You work at Starbucks?"  
"Mhm... Demyx does too, actually. But he only works Tuesdays and weekends. I work all the other days."

Demyx nodded enthusiastically. "It's lots of fun! You should apply for a job there, Axel!"  
Axel stared at Demyx incredulously, and heard Zexion sigh. "But..."  
The blond cut him off. "They're hiring, you know!"

Axel stopped trying to protest, honestly thinking about it for a second. After deciding that maybe he could pay Demyx back, he nodded. "Sure..."

Before anyone could say anything else, Demyx had Axel dressed and out the door, forcing him to go to work with Zexion and apply for a job interview.


	4. Three Sided Polygon

A/N: I'd like to say that this story starts out with Zexion crushing on Demyx, Demyx on Axel, and Axel on Zexion. Until Roxas comes in, that's when everything starts changing.  
Roxas won't be a hobo.  
Also, kind of a short chapter.

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Isn't that a disclaimer in itself?

* * *

The job interview a few weeks back hadn't gone well at all, but Axel still managed to get the job. It wasn't exactly what he was expecting to be doing at Starbucks, but it would do.  
After all, nobody signs up to work at a coffee shop to wash and clean various things, including but not limited to coffee machines.  
Axel quickly learned not to mess around when he was working too much, especially after he accidentally turned one of the coffee machines on and it scalded his hands.

At least Zexion was there. But that wasn't really a plus, most of the time. In fact, the slate-haired man mostly just eyed Axel skeptically and shook his head in something resembling disdain.

Yeah, the job sucked. But at least he could pay back Demyx now, protesting blond or not.

* * *

Zexion hadn't missed the lingering gazes Demyx gave the redhead. The blue eyed recluse knew Demyx favored Axel for reason even he could not fathom. Zexion knew this because he watched Demyx's every move.

And that's what pissed him off. He had nothing against Axel himself, but he despised the redhead's presence when Demyx was around. If the blond was conversing with him, he'd trail off into a caring stare whenever Axel entered the room. Demyx always interrogated Axel on what he wanted to eat before he ever cooked something. He'd never asked Zexion was interested in...

Otherwise, Zexion was rather good friends with Axel. In the past few weeks, they'd grown close. The slate-haired man would dare to venture and call them best friends. Almost like brothers.

But he'd always take Demyx's attention away from Zexion.

Sometimes life just isn't fair.

* * *

Demyx couldn't help but feel alone. Zexion was a social recluse eighty five percent of the time, and Axel couldn't help but stare at the slate-haired man.  
It just wasn't fair. Demyx always helped out the homeless, always gave them homes. But each and every time, they never returned his care and hospitality. Every time they found out he was gay, in fact, they ran out screaming, swearing, cursing him to burn in Hell.

Was that any way to repay him? All Demyx wanted was someone to love, to care for. Homeless men seemed like the ideal solution, and when he had finally found one that was for sure a homosexual, that same one had fallen for his room mate.

He knew Zexion wasn't gay, so he was always looking for someone to be with.

Sometimes life just isn't fair.

* * *

Axel knew he stared at Zexion longer than was socially necessary between friends, but he really could not help it. The shorter male was... enchanting, to say the least.

His silver tinted blue-grey hair hung like a curtain over the right side of his face. Whenever he laughed or smiled, his light indigo eyes would shine.

But only Demyx could make him laugh. Only Demyx could make him smile.

The redhead himself wanted to be the only one who made Zexion laugh, made him smile. He wanted those smiles and barely restrained chuckles to be for him alone.

But Zexion's attention, his love, was for Demyx, and Demyx alone.

Sometimes life just isn't fair.

* * *

And so the "love triangle" is revealed.


	5. Some Guy at the Store

A/N: This is the last chapter that will be posted for a while(or until I decide to start writing this again), because I'll be working primarily on Wings. Thank you for your understanding 8D  
But rejoice; Roxas has been introduced.

Warnings(don't think I've done one yet): Homeless people, Vexen being schizophrenic, Starbucks, confusion, yaoi/shounen-ai, OOC, love at first sight, frustratingly short chapters

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.

* * *

A few months had passed without incident, and it was now mid-October. Halloween was in two weeks, and Demyx had decided they were going to throw a Halloween party at Xaldin's mansion. He hadn't consulted either Zexion nor Axel about this, but they went along with it anyways. Xaldin was, apparently, cold and somewhat hostile to strangers, but a pushover once you got to know him. A big softie, Demyx had claimed. According to Demyx, Xaldin had been the one with the black braids and huge sideburns they had seen when Axel first came home with the blond.

So, of course, time had come to buy decorations and the like. Costumes had already been picked; Demyx was going as Jason, Zexion as the Phantom of the Opera(generic, I know), while Axel, naturally, was going to be a devil. No matter their costume, they knew they would be out staged seeing as how Sora and Riku(whoever they were) had been invited. Their friend, allegedly, was a makeup artist, and the two always came to parties looking amazing. Not that Axel could know that, of course, seeing as how he'd never met Sora, Riku, nor their makeup artist friend.

Axel had long since insisted on paying some rent and helping with the bills, seeing as how he made enough money with his three part time jobs. He bought all the candy and alcohol(for what fun is a party without spiked punch? Provided by Xaldin, of course), while Demyx was off in another part of the store buying decorations. Zexion was in charge of all of the planning and the actual decorating itself. The slate-haired man had surprised Axel when he proved to be quite the social butterfly, seeing as how over half the guests were people Demyx had met through Zexion.

_So full of surprises_, Axel mused as he browsed the candy isle. Any other thought was cut off as something warm(and painful) plowed into him and knocked him down onto the cold, white tile. Any profanities were cut off as well as Axel looked up and saw _perfection_. Perfection had side swept, spiky blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Axel had ever seen. Perfection's cheeks were lightly blushed, and full lips were parted just slightly in surprise. Then, perfection stood up, apologizing profusely. Axel watched, jaw slack and eyes wide as perfection ran off again.

A few moments later, a blur passed by, silver and black.

"_**Roxas!**_"

And thus, perfection was named.

* * *

Axel went home in a daze, groceries barely staying in his grasp. Demyx noticed the redhead's good mood almost immediately.

He smiled, laughed a little. "What's up with you?"

Axel sighed, a faraway look in his eyes. "I think I'm in love."

Demyx looked hurt, but Axel didn't notice. "Oh yeah? With who?"  
"This guy that ran into me at the store."

Demyx nodded absently, wandering off. This really wasn't turning out to be a good day for him. Zexion wasn't talking to him for some reason, though surely it must be an important reason since he was so smart. Axel had apparently fallen for a complete stranger, meaning Demyx had no chance with him. And Sora had called and said he was going to be bringing his cousin along to the party, the cousin Demyx felt uncomfortable around because so many people liked the quiet blond more instead of the musician that was _hosting_ the party.


End file.
